User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Current Goal: 1. Finish the structures of Wiki. 2. Become a useful/helpful person. 3. Try to not make any troubles with the others. ] I WANT TO SHARE ONE THING FOR YOU BEFORE SENDING MESS. TO ME: I REFUSE TO FINISH THE TALKBOX REQUEST, EXCEPT YOU'RE ON MY FRIEND LIST! EVEN YOU BEG, I WON'T DO, I SWEAR! MY REASON: #'WHEN I FINISH IT, NOBODY COME TO TALK A "THANKS" WORK. EVEN I DO NOT NEED YOUR THANK, YOU STILL NEED TO SAY IT. IT'LL EXPRESS TO ME WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU!' #'I'M A NORMAL MEMBER! A NON-ADMIN PERSON! I HAVE NO REASON TO HELP YOU WITH THAT. WHY DON'T YOU COME TO ASK THE ADMINS? I SAY SO NOT MEAN I'M SELFISH, BUT THAT IS NOT MY JOB!' #'I HAVE LOTS OF THINGS TO DO. I NEED TO SPEND TIME TO STUDY, SPEND TIME FOR MYSELF, MY FRIENDS, MY HOBBIES, ECT... BEFORE SPEND TIME TO FINISH THOSE THINGS FOR YOU. AND I'M SURE YOU CAN'T WAIT ME TO FINISH MY THINGS!' #'THAT'S YOUR THINGS, WHY DON'T YOU FINISH IT YOURSELF? IF ANYTHING WRONG, COME ASK ADMIN! I'M NOT ADMIN! DON'T ANNOY OR BOTHER ME!' I WON'T USE ANY TALKBOXES TO SHOW YOU THIS NOTE BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY TALKBOXES THAT EXPRESS MY FEELING THAT TIME! HAVE A NICE DAY! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:47, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- I think so. I think so. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Um.....I dont understand what u r saying....JustJane AnimationMadness XD 05:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Can you fix my talk boxes? I already made them, but they're messed up.--TwilightSparkle34 18:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Everything appears to be in order there so I don't see what you want me to do about your user rights. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:50, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Roxy's english VA. Sorry for not replying. I was out of station. Yeah I had problems with him. He is 17. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 11:04, November 9, 2011 (UTC) U dont need to worry. He doesnt bothers me much now. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Late reply again, sorry :P Idk if you already figured it out, but just in case. What you do is click the Print Screen key in your keyboard, which should be somewhere above your arrow keys. After you have your screencap, use whatever photo editing software (E.g. MS Paint) you have to crop it. 04:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I want to become a web designer or a proffesional hacker. Or interior designer. Whatever!JustJane AnimationMadness XD 11:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Someone was putting fake and unneeded categories on that page, and maybe on others. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:27, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Lucky for the winx club they are so wonderful. I wonder what the new transformation will it be in season 5 of the winx series but how did they get the new outfits just to be there by themselfs too. Sorrel is the "only" bureaucrat on this wiki. The rest of us are admins. D and Jane can't be promoted due to the fact that we have so many admins already. Plus I don't know how to give powers to others, and I'm not sure I have the power to do so. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 04:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Just ignore the problem. *cracks knuckles* if it gets to far, ill beat them up (JUST KIDDING) teeheeeeeeeee LOL anytime :) And thanks! I haven't been on since im soooo busy!!! I used to watch those mini clips of Monster High :) I choose admins by majority of vote by the wiki. I cannot make everyone admin (i honestly wish i could) and even today we have a lot of admins. I'm very sorry to hear that she left, I cannot control her actions, but I wish she could come back and help contribute. Jane4543 got the admin roll because she has shown her best, many of the users wanted her to be admin, we had a vote and she won and she has never ever asked or begged for a high role. Amy on the other hand would always ask, but I have told her I will think it through with the other admins. I have promised her that when a couple of the admins drop she would be GARUNTEED an admin spot. Since Roxy13 came back, I couldn't fit two more admins, so I only choose one. Heres some proof straight from my halloween blog: Admin Results! With me barely on... as well as Kool Princess. And Skyguy editing multiple wikis. I have decided to add two more users to become admins... Jane 4543! With majority votes (7) you have won an admin title! AmyRoseGirl12! Coming in second with votes (4) you have won a stepping stool to admin title and rollback rights! If one of our admins were to drop out... you are garunteed a spot! *points to "if one of our admins were to drop out... you are garunteed a spot!"* Both, are two separate words. Plain and simple as that. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 17:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm fine. How are you? It's really been a long time since we last talked. Thanks for the nice words. I have not read Greek myths as I'm not really fond of reading. But I have a friend who likes Greek legends and who often tells me about them. These stories are really wonderful. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 08:14, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello RoseXinh. How are you? Roxy13 asked me to help her clean the galleries pages because some users had been putting fanart and other pics of that kind there. Would you mind to help me? Roxy told me that how the galleries must be organised is found in the Standards section. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I went on Wikipedia and I looked at it. It looks like the work of a vandal or information from fanfiction. I saw on Winx-Fairies that before Season 4 was aired that it was written on Wikipedia that the Season 4 villains will be named Devilrus and the Ancient Three and someone Stoudemire will be Bloom's cousin and it was false news. It could be the same thing. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the nice words and for helping me. For the galleries you must talk to Roxy13 because I don't know how to organise them. Roxy13 and I have deleted all the fanart pics which are not used to decorate users' pages. The users' pics are still here. We need to remove any fanart from the gallery pages. I understand that you had things to do. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 09:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I hope ur exams went well! N am not back I just come over here to check msgs. Sorry 4 late reply. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC) The new year party was rocking! And yeah, Happy New Year! :D JustJane AnimationMadness XD 11:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ooh! I didnt know that! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 05:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes I Want More Talkoxes.. Okay! Here Are Colors And Image Image: Light Shower.png Color: '''Yellow '''Color 2: '''Orange '''Text Color: '''DeepPink '''Text Color 2: DarkPink Line: Red Color 3: 'Red January 2012 17 (UTC) Thanks Wow! Very Very Thanks! When Is Your Birthday? January 2012 18 (UTC) My Birthday Okay I Was Born On April 2002 22! January 2012 18 (UTC) 'Help I Am Use My Talkboxs But First Talkbox Is Coming Can You Help Me? January 2012 19 (UTC) Join Nymph Wiki Please Join Princessfairyflora's Nymph Wiki She Need To Users.... January 2012 20 (UTC) I am feeling thrilled n excited! What about u? Hey, has Amy left this wiki? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 12:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) No! I Do Not Change Structures... Please You use And See January 2012 21 (UTC) Thanks Okay Thank You...! Sorry For I Am Giving 1 More TalkBox All Talkboxes Make In Tamplate: Fatimah Buzdar 1 Talkbox Name: Ready Color: Blue Color 2: LightBlue TextColor: White TextColor 2: DarkBlue Name Color: Pink Image: '''Bloom Winx.png '''Color 3: Red 2 Talkbox Name: Angry Color: Red Color 2: DeepPink Textcolor: White TextColor 2: White Name Color: Pink Image: '''Angry Fatimah.jpg '''color3: Yellow Talkbox 3 Name: Glad Color: Pink Color 2: LightPink TextColor: DarkPink TextColor 2: DarkPink Name color: Red Color 3: Red Image: '''Roxy 2.png '''Talkbox 4 Name: Thanks Color: LightBlue Color 2: LightGreen TextColor: DarkBlue Textcolor2: Darklue Name Color: Red Color 3: Yellow Image: Aisha_1.png January 2012 23 (UTC)